paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
(REDO) TDI Episode 7: Phobia Factor
Chris: previously on Total Drama Island, our campers spent the night outdoors and it began to rain, haha sorry Rocky, anyways the campers then had to race to the campfire, the bass won and the gophers sent Benny home, who will go home tonight on Total Drama Island! Bass cabin Shimmer: haha they lost another player Chase: it isn't funny to laugh at them Shimmer: I find it funny, they had more people Rubble: yeah but it would be better to have less in a race challenge Zuma: he's wight dude's Colin: psst Robert I snuck you a muffin Robert: thanks dude Shimmer: um where did you get that? Lilac: where else, the mess hall obliviously Shimmer: what is with all of you're attitudes Colin: we don't have any Rubble: yeah! Shimmer: whatever I'm outta here Chase: if we lose today, hopefully not she is going home Robert: I agree Penelope: me to Gophers cabin Rocky: come on guys we need to not lose Jared: we only lost 2 they lost like 3 Alex: yeah 1 isn't that much of a difference Rocky: was that to help my argument or his Alex: to be honest I don't know Marshall: so Rocky how are you from yesterday Rocky: really funny Marshall Skye: I miss Chase, why did he have to be on the other team Austin: aye it's ok Porter: WHAT IS THAT! He points outside Ryan: oh boy Chris: campers outside please They go outside Chris: todays challenge is phobia factor Chase: I'm not afraid of anything Ryan: (Coughs) baloney (coughs) Chase: oh really? Ryan: haha yeah Chris: soo, how about we have Jared,Rocky and Marshall for gophers Rocky: of course me Chris: and Rubble,Colin and Shimmer for bass Rubble: no please Chris: first Jared, get out the mime Jared: MIME? NO! A mime walks out and chases Jared Jared: GET AWAY! Tundra: just talk to him! Jared stops and turns around Jared: what do you want! He jumps into the lake The mime stop on the dock Jared: what are you scared? The mime gets ready to jump Jared: you're face paint, it will come off The mime stops and walks away Austin: good job Jared! Jared: thanks man Chris: up next, Rocky Rocky: what water, NO! He starts to run away Ryan: what a loser Chris: okay.. um Colin you are next Colin: having to defuse a time bomb under pressure Chris: here is the bomb He gives it to him Colin: WHAT I CAN'T DO THIS! Chris: and meanwhile, Rubble dude your up Rubble: spiders, ahh Chris: here He lets a spider go to Rubble Rubble: just a nice spider He looks at it Chris: five more seconds Rubble: I got this Zuma: come on Rubble dude Chris: time up, bass you score a point Chris: hmm, Marshall, and the plane Marshall: PLANE! Chris: over there Marshall gets in Marshall: who is flying this? Chris: a intern Devin: hang on tight buddy They hear a explosion Chris: that must have been Colin Chris: and lastly Shimmer Shimmer: nope Chris: okay whatever Marshall jumps out of the plane and uses a parachute Marshall: I'm gonna live Chris: AND THE GOPHERS WIN! Gophers: YES!! Chris: bass, i'll see you at the campfire once again They are at the fire Chris: I'm ecstatic to say that Shimmer is eliminated Shimmer: WHAT WHY! Colin: you're mean Robert: yeah She gets on the boat Shimmer: this show is rigged Chris: that raps episode 7 guys, who will go home next time on Total Drama Island! Category:Total Drama ONLY Episodes